


Soft Rain

by sheeplessnight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Pre-Hivebent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeplessnight/pseuds/sheeplessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My body shakes, as one would when he is cold, but I am not cold. Not physically. My insides only seem icy and my stomach sick. Weak knees struggle to support me as I attempt to stand, holding on to the edges of my recupercoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very late and didn't proof read it, but it's readable.

Soft Rain

I wake with a jolt, eyes adjusting to the light filling my respiteblock. I can’t breathe for several moments. I’m not using my mouth to breathe. Air, I’m on land, I need to breathe air. I convulse for a moment, hurling myself out of  my recupercoon and slamming into the hard wood floor. Smashing into the floor is like a splash of cold water and I finally take a gulp of air in my mouth. I pant briefly, pushing myself up with my elbows, my free hand gently touching the strained gills on my neck.

My body shakes, as one would when he is cold, but I am not cold. Not physically. My insides only seem icy and my stomach sick. Weak knees struggle to support me as I attempt to stand, holding on to the edges of my ‘coon. I cling to it for a spell, listening to the silence that pierces through my hive. Eventually I can hear the waves. Not always do I notice them, after awhile you tune out all these nautical noises. Gulls screeching, waves breaking, fish splashing. Bullshit.

I began to stumble out of my respiteblock, using the walls to reinforce my steps. Eventually I make it to my husktop. I don’t know why I’ve come here, no one will be onli—

Oh. Kan is.

I open a window to talk to her. What am I planning on fucking saying? I hastily close it.

I’ve already dealt the damage, however. Soon after I get a message from her, asking if I was actually online or if it was a fluke. Maybe Seahorsedad was fucking with my computer. What do I do? I could just ignore it and pretend I never messaged her. I could just shut down my husktop now. Travel back through my empty ship and bury myself in sopor slime. Not in the way Gamzee “buries” himself. I have more dignity than that. It’s not I had even considered it.

I decide, finally, to reply that I just had some trouble fucking sleeping.  Assuring her it’s nothing to get herself worked up about while she assures me she wasn’t very worried for me.

I hug my knees to my chest and stare blankly at my screen until all the colours start bleeding into each other.

Bleeding into each other.

The jade text begins to drip down the message’s window. It gathers at the bottom until it is suddenly bursting out of my screen, down my desk, and on my feet. My stomach churns as I try to scream out and push myself back but am choked by an invisible force. Another jolt brings me awake as I end up flipping backwards in my chair. There was no jade blood on my desk, my shoes, my screen.

After regaining my composure, I wish Kan a good day and sign off.

Drowsily, I attempt to return to my respiteblock.

But I find myself outside. Its darker than I thought it would be. Was it almost dusk? Perhaps that’s really why I couldn’t sleep, I manage to assure myself as I kneel down to touch the lapping waves.

From outside my hive I can witness the vastness of the ocean, the surface appearing so empty. I’m filled with a sense of helpless loneliness at the sight of it. I clench my fist around a seashell, my thoughts turning towards lusus hunting. Shooting holes through some dumbass troll’s lusus would feel so great right now. For a moment I grasp the idea of slaughtering countless amounts of lusus all night and I can clearly see myself doing it. I straighten up, determined, and turn to re-enter my hive.

Thunder rolls and a fat raindrop lands on my shoulder. A storm’s coming, but that won’t keep me from my plans. Another step forward and the rain begins to fall harder; ever-so-slight.

Only now I notice something is off with this rain. I hold out my hand as a few drops fall into it. Yellow? What is this shit supposed to fucking be? More drops fall, first creating a small pool of yellow. I cup both my hands together as eventually jade coloured rain starts accumulating as well. Disgusted, I drop my hands and step back, as if that would prevent me from getting rained on.

And then, all of a sudden, it begins to fucking downpour. And this time, a third colour is added. I began to panic as I try to wring out the fuchsia liquid that is beginning to stain my sleeves. I can feel my breath becoming short and I thrash about, turning to face a murky coloured ocean, having had intentions to dive into the water to escape the hellfire. I stopped dead, noticing the sea became drenched from the cascade of colours. Waves crashed decaying bodies of all-too-familiar trolls on my shore and I could feel the thunder in my throat as I try to scream.

I wake with a jolt, eyes adjusting to the light filling my respiteblock. I can’t breathe for several moments. I’m not using my mouth to breathe.


End file.
